School Sweethearts
by Purple-Puppy591
Summary: Piper returns for her fourth year of college in New York. When her scheduled flight ends up to be just ten days away, she meets an old friend. Does she really want to leave now?


**This is a Fic that I came up with while taking a break from my other stories. :D I thought this was a very cute and fluffy story, so… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I was following my poll on my profile (which you MUST check if you haven't already) , and this story had to be… drum roll please…**

**JASON AND PIPER!**

**Yay! Thanks to the people who voted! I wish I could send a PM to all y'all! But I don't have the time. :C**

* * *

**DAY ONE**

**PIPER**

I attend a school in New York, near Camp Half-Blood. Even though I live so close, I couldn't bear to visit Camp. I kept on thinking that I would plan a visit and talk to Chiron, but I always pushed it off, thinking that I would go the next week. But then I would think, _Why would I ever go there? Too many memories of him…_

It was nearing Christmas Break -actually I had ten more days till- and I had packed all my stuff for a surprise visit to my Dad's house. And as I walked out into the campus after I had packed, someone at the coffee cart caught my eye. He was a cute blonde and he had a great smile. He looked like someone I knew…

I shook my head. I don't know many people, why would that cashier-out of _all _people- be him? And why would he _ever _be here? I could tell he was a student here, and _totally _my age. I told myself to turn around and avoid him. But I couldn't keep myself away. So I walked up to the boy.

I think he heard me with the leaves crunching under my feet every step I take. He spun around and looked me right in the eye. He gasped, his eyes wide with surprise. He looked too shocked for words. _I knew it! It's him. Jason Grace_. He turned back around to face a customer. The customer seemed very polite and she said, "Oh, no, It's fine, I can wait," she looked at his name tag. "Jason."

He took a deep breath and turned back to me. "Is that you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's me. You don't know how much I've missed you, it's been so many years!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too, Pipes!" he said pulling me in closer. We let go after- what seemed like a long time- and we looked into each other's eyes. Electric Blue to… what color were my eyes?

Jason soon said, as if reading my mind, "I've always loved your eyes. They're like a kaleidoscope. So colorful, beautiful, an different. Just like all of you."

I smiled wider. "You really think that?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, you know." His face had flushed to a bright red.

Jason looked down again. I adjusted my bag. I replied, "Jason-"

"Yeah?" He looked back up at me.

"I want to know what brings you here, what you're studying. I haven't seen you since… you know. "

He didn't look me in the eyes. "Well, I thought that Camp Half-Blood brought too many memories back to me. And I wanted to go to school."

I laughed. "I can't believe that I have been attending this school for three years, this being my fourth year here, and I still didn't know that you were going here."

Jason laughed, "I've known that you went to this school since the first week of out freshmen year, and you didn't notice me?"

I talked back. "And _you _didn't have the guts to come talk to me?"

Jason looked away. "Look, I-"

My phone rang. "Hold on a sec. I'm sorry, Jason," I turned around a walked a little bit away. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pipes."

"Dad!"

"Hey, you'll be home for the end of the year, right? I have a surprise for you!"

My smile faltered. "Aw, Dad, you found out my surprise! Yeah, I'm coming home!"

"Great! That's wonderful, Pipes! When are you leaving for the airport?"

"Uh," I checked my pocket calendar-thingy. "Friday evening."

"That's wonderful! Perfect timing! I'll see you Saturday. Be safe."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Love you so much!"

"I love you, too." I said, turning back around to continue talking to Jason. He was folding up his coffee cart apron and stuffing it in his backpack. I walked back over to him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Jason looked back up in surprise. "Oh, your done with your call," He stood back up to his **five-freaking-inches-taller-than-me **height. " I just finished my shift, and it's 2:00. Want to go somewhere later after class?"

_Was he asking me out? _

I was flustered. "Uhh…" I cleared my throat. "Uhm… ahh… ?"

Jason looked a bit hurt. "You don't want to go?"

"Sorry, I'm so stupid. That's not what I mean-"

"It's okay."

I looked back up at him, his eyes bright eyes showing compassion. "No, Jason, it's really not," I said, starting to walk with him. "I should have noticed you before on the first day of our first year. I should have known about you. I should have given you my attention, because-"

"Piper, please. It's alright."

"-because we could have been together longer."

Jason stopped. I covered my mouth. Oh my gods. I shouldn't have said that out loud. Did I say that out loud? Jason looked confused. "What?"

"Jason, I-"

"You wanted to be together?"

"…"

"Pipes." He said, very sternly. His bright blue eyes filled with electricity. Unfortunately, now way out here. I already said too much.

"… yes. I never stopped loving you," I said, suddenly interested in my neon purple sneakers. " Ever since you left camp for-"

"Reyna's not my girlfriend."

I looked back up in a complete surprise. "What did you say? Am I hearing you clearly?"

"She's never been my girlfriend! I never thought about her like that."

I stepped a little closer. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jason said, his stupid grin plastered on his face. I've never seen him smile like that. It seems more like Percy's style. But I like it on him. I replied:

"That's great because-"

"Pick you up at five, tomorrow" Jason said smoothly, winking. I stared at him walk away in awe. I can't believe that boy. I really can't.

**Day 2**

**Piper**

"My dad called the other day, telling me to come home for Christmas break, because he had a surprise for me. Probably just some special chocolates from Sweden, or Germany." I said, pacing the living room. "No joke, he's given me a 'surprise' like that before. From _both_ countries." I said in frustration. Annabeth and Percy looked at me with correspondence.

I had visited Annabeth and Percy at their apartment on the Wednesday before I left for home. Percy called and said they wanted me to come by, because Annabeth wanted know what was going on with Jason, since Sarah- my half-sister that goes to my school as well- told them that I met him a few days ago. And I don't know how, but we started talking about my dad over coffee and blue cookies.

"I love my dad, I really do, but he thinks that he'll make me happy by giving me expensive gifts. Which will just make me even more sad because he doesn't know anything about me!" I stopped pacing and turned to them. "Speaking of which, leads to more expensive and genuine gifts! My dad tries too hard and too much, it makes me feel like I should do something for him. But I can't. I'm _never_ home."

Annabeth tried to get up. "Percy, why is our couch so _low_?"

Percy got up suddenly. "Oh! Sorry. Gotta Watch out for that baby belly of yours, Wise Girl."

"That's exactly why I'm asking!"

"Well what do you want?"

"I wanted to get a refill on my milk. And to talk to Piper."

I spoke up. "Oh, no. That can wait." I really didn't want one-on-one time with a pregnant woman. With her hormones, she could end up yelling to Percy about what I'm saying. And that's bit embarrassing, don't you think?

Percy continued. "Ok, well then I'll get you some," Percy walked into the kitchen, soon yelling, "Alicia, where did you put the milk? Did you bring it to your room again?"

A little girl with crazy blonde hair and sea-green eyes bumped into me, trying to get away with the milk jug in her hands. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I forgot I brought it with me!"

Annabeth chuckled while Percy walked back in. "Come here, Baby, give Mommy some of the milk."

Alicia clutched it to her chest. "Why? I love my milk."

Percy plopped back down on the couch, when Annabeth said again. "I wanted a refill on my milk, Honey. And your little brother wants some too."

Ali's eyes lit up. "Where's little brother?"

Percy was the one to speak up now. "Ali, little bro is still in Mommy's tummy. But if you just do this," Percy said, slightly leaning his head on Annabeth's fat stomach, "You can hear little brother."

Alicia speeded towards Percy and threw the milk jug at him.

"Ali don't- OWW, my Gods!" Percy yelled clutching his nose because of the hard impact.

She then carefully placed her head on Annabeth's stomach. "Ooh, Mommy! Did you _eat _little brother?"

Annabeth's eyes popped out of her head, "Oh, no, Alicia. He was already in there. Like your baby is already inside of you, too." Annabeth said, lightly poking Ali's tummy.

Ali stared at her belly, "I ATE A LITTLE KID!" She started crying. I tried not to laugh. Percy and Annabeth looked at me like, _are you kidding me?_

I said, giggling. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. It's just so cute how she thinks that way! And percy, do you want me to call Apollo for your nose?"

Percy took his hand away. "I'm fine. But thanks. And Ali, you have to be quiet. You'll wake up Phoebe!"

Annabeth smiled. But her angelic smile soon turned into a retched frown. She covered her mouth and somehow ran for the toilet. I ran to the bathroom as well to hold her hair up while she puked. Meanwhile Percy was trying to pick Ali up while she was crying and running around. Then Alicia's twin -Phoebe- woke up crying as well. She ran out of the girl's room yelling.

"Mommy! Daddy! What happen- Oh! Iy's snowing! IT'S SNOWING!"

All I thought was. _Phoebe, please, not now. _But she ran around yelling, "It's snowing!"

And who came to save the day?

"I'me here- Oh my goodness!" Sally Jackson walked into the apartment to see the chaos. I gave her a kind of _help me _look. She understood and grabbed Phoebe to quiet her. She walked into the kitchen. Then she yelled into the ruckus, "Where's the milk?"

Oh, what a long day at the Jacksons.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Tell me once you review!**

**I'm sorry that I got a little off topic with the whole 'Jason's Back' situation, but _you'll see why!_**

**I'm really not very good on Jiper. That's kinda why I added in the whole 'stupid grins are Percy's thing'. I noticed that I really just wrote a Percabeth fic, and changed the names! So please give me a little info on how they really should be acting, :D THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
